Semi-Perfect Cell
Semi-Perfect Cell (半完全体セル, Hankanzentai Seru) or 2nd Form Cell (第二形態セル Dai Ni Keitai Seru) is a form Cell achieved after absorbing Android 17, but before getting to Android 18. This form makes its debut on Dragon Ball Z episode 152 (137 in the edited version), "Say Goodbye, 17", which premiered on August 12, 1992.AppearanceIn this form, Cell's wings disappear, and he becomes much more humanoid, also becoming bulkier. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it is in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two off-shooting sections of his head now go straight into the air, as well. In this form, he is at his 2nd largest (because of Power Weighted Perfect Cell) with his height being more than double that of Vegeta. His tail is longer and slightly thicker than before, and protrudes from his back, as well as becoming orange and black. His voice is deeper than his previous form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead are now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His lips are now the color pink, and the black sections above his lips look like a mustache (except it is part of his skin). He now has light blue eyes in this form. He even has boot-like feet in this form and metal-like plates all around both of his ankles. He has the same shape of ears as Frieza's, except that his have an orange line that goes down to the chin and to both sides of the ears.PersonalityCellSemiPerfect01Semi-Perfect CellBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcAfter he achieves this form, Cell no longer cares about absorbing other creatures, and becomes obsessed with finding Android 18. Aside from his obsession, he also becomes slightly more arrogant because of his power increase, as well as being rash and impatient. His arrogance is short-lived though; he is easily outclassed by Vegeta's Ascended Super Saiyan form. After finding that his Semi-Perfect form is no match for his opponent, Cell convinces Vegeta to allow him to absorb Android 18 to attain the Perfect Form (which he is able to do as he appeals to Vegeta's ego and the natural Saiyan drive to fight stronger opponents, both of which Cell is aware of, as he possesses Vegeta's cells).According to his bios in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in his new form, he seems to feel that he is the most powerful living specimen on the planet, and it is suggested that this arrogant attitude may have been influenced by Vegeta's genes (meaning Vegeta's cells may become more prominent while in this form, which seems to be supported by the fact he uses at least two of Vegeta's signature moves in this form, albeit only in the anime: Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack). It may also be due to his absorption of Android 17 and the genes of Frieza, both of whom are very egotistical and intolerant of the idea of anyone being better than themselves. To further support the notion of his superiority, Android 16, who barely survives his brief encounter with this form of Cell, thinks to himself that there should be no one in the universe ready to challenge him at this point (and that it is odd how he is still so obsessed with achieving completion), until this preconception is shattered by Cell's embarrassment against the self-proclaimed "Super Vegeta." BiographySemiperfectcellSemi-Perfect CellMpc797Added by Mpc797After Cell's absorption of Android 17, Android 16, knowing that he is now well outmatched, attempts to flee with Android 18, but Cell easily intercepts them, thanks to the added speed of Android 17. In a display of his new power, he takes a direct hit from Android 16 without injury and then easily blasts the Android, nearly destroying his head effortlessly. Cell turns to Android 18, but she threatens to self destruct before joining him if he approaches, which will leave him unable to attain his complete form. In an attempt to pacify her, he pretends to be Android 17 by mimicking his voice (a trait probably gained from his absorption) and tells her how wonderful it is to be part of Cell and fulfilling "the great" Dr. Gero's vision. Android 16, still functional but badly damaged, warns her of the ploy, something she already knows since both she and Android 17 despised Dr. Gero, they would never compliment him.CellSemiPerfectAbs18NVSemi-Perfect Cell absorbing Android 18 to achieve his Perfect FormBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcWhen his plan fails, Cell prepares to attempt to absorb 18 by force regardless, knowing that he is fast enough to prevent her from destroying herself and more than capable of overpowering her. He is prevented by Tien however, who uses his Neo Tri-Beam attack several times to stall Cell, destroying much of the landscape and nearly killing himself. Though Cell does not take any significant damage from the assault, it manages to hold him at bay long enough for Android 16 and Android 18 to make their escape. Though Tien is exhausted to the point of death (and soon falls unconscious), Cell insults Tien for stalling his plans and decides to finish him as retribution. Before he can fire though, Goku intervenes and teleports to their location using Instant Transmission, meeting Cell for the first time. Goku informs Cell that while he is not strong enough yet, he will fight him in one day and win. Cell, who eagerly wants to fight Goku, states that they will not fight tomorrow, but now, and flies towards him when Goku grabs Piccolo. Before Cell can make contact, Goku uses Instant Transmission again, carrying an unconscious Tien and a barely alive Piccolo back to safety at Kami's Lookout before Cell's punch lands.Without anyone to oppose him, Cell continues his search for Android 18. After losing her in a group of islands, he threatens to destroy all the islands nearby unless 18 shows herself. When 18 does not answer under 16's orders, Cell proceeds to destroy the islands, one-by-one, in an attempt to flush the Android out. Having just completed his first year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta approaches and challenges him. Cell is soon shocked to discover that Vegeta is significantly more powerful than his new body, as the fight is entirely one-sided. Even after powering up to full power, he is unable to injure the Saiyan, who now calls himself "Super Vegeta." GokuSS-CellExplodeEp188Semi-Perfect Cell moments before self-destructingBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcDuring their fight, Cell becomes incredibly frustrated as he cannot land a hit on the Saiyan Prince, and states if it was not for Vegeta's interference, he knows he would have achieved his perfect form by now and have crushed everyone in his path. With Vegeta keen on knowing more about how strong Cell's final form may be, Cell appeals to Vegeta's ego, stating that if he were in his Perfect body, he would be a much better challenge. Vegeta, wanting a stronger opponent, agrees to Cell's proposition. When Future Trunks refuses to allow it, Cell calls on Vegeta to remove him as an obstacle while he goes after the recently discovered Android 18. Cell charges the Android with Future Trunks (also in his Ascended Super Saiyan form) in hot pursuit, until Vegeta kicks Future Trunks out of the way. Future Trunks retaliates by quickly blasting Vegeta, barely damaging him, but surprising him with the guts to attack his own father nonetheless, and going after Cell again, but Cell is ready and uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind everyone long enough for him to absorb Android 18. Cell then puts up an impenetrable barrier while he evolves yet again, this time to Perfect Cell.He later reverts to his semi-perfect state when he is beaten so badly by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan that he is forced to regurgitate Android 18. In filler, Gohan messes around with Cell in this form, scaring him into falling into a hole. Cell eventually gets so desperate, that he bloats up like a balloon and tries to blow himself up in an attempt to destroy the Earth, knowing he is well outmatched. With no other options, at the last second, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet where he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles all die. With this, Cell technically fulfilled his purpose (as laid out by Dr. Gero), killing Goku. Cell's nucleus survives the explosion and reconstructs himself into his most powerful state yet, Super Perfect Cell. Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains